As Told in Rhyme, a production by Dinette
by Dinette
Summary: Ta-dang! I did a one-shot. It's a Ryo-Aya, and I think the title might give a hint what to expect it to be.


****

As told in rhyme, a production by Dinette.

(Warning: _This is not intended for the serious poet writer…_ you have been warned. Credits go to banana, my citriccy school pal for helping me rhyme the difficult parts. And yes, this was written during lit. again, but only because my teacher was absent.)

Cast of Characters: Miyagi Ryota (R), Ayako (A), Mitsui Hisashi (M), Ayako's nameless friend. (Simply known as 'friend')

****

[Act One] - In the school garden

R: I'm Miyagi Ryota of Shohoku,

Point Guard of the b-ball team too. 

I love a lady oh-so-fair

With pretty, long, curly black hair.

I always swoon when she walks past

See her every day I must

__

(Ayako walks by)

A: What on earth is wrong with him?

None of his usual snap and vim

Something appears to be clouding his sight

He's bumped into a tree! I'll help if I might.

__

(Runs to help)

Miyagi! Miyagi! Are you okay? 

What on earth is wrong with you today.

__

(Ayako helps him up, then walks off)

R: Aya-chan! So sweet and kind

A love poem's beginning to form in my mind

Oh – but my inspiration just died,

Anyhow, no poem would look good by her side.

I'll profess my love in the simple way 

Draw two hearts and an arrow, if I may.

__

(Draws two hearts, an arrow, and Ayako's name with chalk on the wall, but runs off as the bell rings, without writing his own name)

Friend: Ayako, Ayako!

Catch up with me

Faster, faster!

Quick come see!

__

(They run to the wall)

Someone on you has a crush it's so obvious.

This certainly appears to be very suspicious.

A: *Gasp* How can this be?

That someone has a crush on _me_?

I know I' very pretty and all (Ohoho!)

But who on earth would scribble this scrawl?

(Both go off thinking deeply)

__

(Meanwhile Miyagi has been lurking in the bushes)

R: The lovely maiden accepts my love!

Oh - my heart's fluttering like a dove!

But wait - she doesn't know my whose work it was

A terrible aching, at my heart, gnaws.

But for now, I think, it's better to go

Unknown, anonymous, incognito.

Valentine's day is coming in Febzzie

I think I shall go get her a prezzie.

[End of Act One]

****

[Act two] - Ribbon and Lace Shop

S= Salesperson

__

(Miyagi is shopping for a gift)

S: Young sir, what have you come to purchase?

This shop only sells ribbons and lace.

R: Oh dear, wrong place I chose.

No sir, not interested in your bright pink bows.

__

(prepares to leave)

S: But wait - a special offer we've got!

Free paper fans while they're in stock!

R: Wow! The fan is a beaut.

Strong, hardy, and large to boot.

I'll take three rolls of lace…

S: Straight away sir, these are all the craze

__

(The lace is…well, very lacy. But then again, I don't know what's the trend in the lace fashion!)

[End act two, intermission]

****

[Act Three] - Classroom

(It is Valentine's Day)

__

(Ayako enters, and finds the fan on her desk. Miyagi is hiding under another desk, watching her)

A: Oh my gosh, it's what I've always craved

A lovely new fan decorated with lace

But there's no note, who's the sender?

What jerk would leave a girl a present without telling 'er?

__

(Mitsui enters, whistling)

M: (thinks) At last Miyagi has found the courage

But what, no note? I'll need to encourage.

"Oh Ayako-san, this was all my doing."

A: Huh? Its you? I must be snoozing.

__

(Miyagi pops up from where he was hiding)

R: You liar, you thief, you heart-breaker

You pig, you bully, you nasty faker!

For it was I who sent the gift

No wonder why I'm really pissed.

Look here, the receipt I've got

To prove the fan, I really bought.

A: (looks at the receipt) What? My fan a free gift? Miyagi you suck! (Runs off)

R: But Aya-chan! I was only trying to save a buck! (Runs after her)

(After a suitable interval both come back, hand in hand, smiling.)

M: *sigh* Now this is the way that things should be

A happy ending, for all us three.

R: (scary tone) Mitsui-san, not so fast…

M: So sorry folks, I've gotta blast!

[+] Tardang. There is never ever ever ever ever going to be a sequel, this will remain a one-shot. I near died rhyming everything. I even resorted to e.g. rhyming 'cat' like 'aat' 'bat' 'dat' 'fat' etc. sometimes. [#]


End file.
